Descendants: The Return to the Isle
by onyen12
Summary: Prince Dorian, the son of Ariel, and his best friend Ben experience a problem when Mal returns to the Isle of the Lost. Now, decked out like villains thanks to Evie, the VKs, Ben, and Dorian head to the Isle in order to bring her back.
1. Chapter 1

Dorian was not expecting the winter ball to turn out anything like this.

The winter ball was a moment of celebration for all of Auradon Prep. It was especially exciting for Ben, one of Dorian's friend, because there would be some kind of special ceremony going on. As the recently declared king, although a minor, he did not have real governmental power. His father, Beast, still took the lead, from Dorian's understanding.

It was dark, and Dorian was mildly concerned with how he was looking; the weather was stormy, the moon, although bright enough to illuminate the outside, was still obscured by cloud cover. This was problematic for him, as he could not examine his appearance, although he certainly knew what he _should_ look like: a tall boy with alabaster white skin, medium length black hair, and blue eyes, in a black suit with a dark blue shirt and black tie, and a string of several pearls around his neck on a piece of fishing line. To most people at first glance, he knew it would seem like very feminine jewelry, but as the son of Ariel, he had to represent.

He entered into the ballroom with Ben and Mal, along with some of Mal's friends: Carlos, Evie, and Jay. Everyone was dressed in their finery; Evie, to Dorian, seemed particularly excited for the ball with her boyfriend Doug on her arm. Mal, on the other hand, seemed extremely uncomfortable in the regal looking purple dress that Evie undoubtedly made for her.

The ballroom itself was magnificent. It had a large skylight from which the moon was clearly visible: the result of magic, Dorian knew. There were large glass chandeliers and candles all over, along with strobelights and a disco ball hanging from each chandelier. Yellow and gold drapery hang from the walls.

"Balls definitely don't seem like they did when my parents did them," Ben said.

"Nah," Dorian agreed. "Although, this does kinda look like when _your_ parents danced together, doesn't it?"

Ben crossed his arms as the group found a table to sit at. "I suppose."

Once at the table, Dorian sat down in between Ben and Doug. Doug sat next to Evie, who sat next to Carlos, who sat next to Jay. Ben was next to Mal, who sat next to Jay.

"So, isn't this ball supposed to have some kind of like, ceremony?"

"Yeah," Ben said. "To celebrate my first full year as king."

"Yep!" Mal said. "I'm so excited for you!" There was a visibly pained expression on her face, although Dorian could tell she was trying to be supportive.

"Alright," Dorian said. "Well, I need to go get some fresh air or something. The bathroom is right down the hallway, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Ben said. "You need someone to go with you?" He asked, rising.

"No," Dorian said. "I'm fine, thanks."

Dorian stood up, excusing himself from the table and exiting the ballroom to go to the bathroom. He stepped outside and walked down the hallway, finding the bathroom relatively quickly. He knocked once to make sure it was empty, and then stepped inside, closing and locking the door behind him.

"Wow," he said. "This bathroom is pretty nice for Auradon Prep." The black and white tiled floor was spotless, with a porcelain white toilet, a urinal, a window, and a sink with a mirror-cabinet. He opened the cabinet and found makeup wipes, toothpaste, mouthwash, and condoms.

"Condoms?" He muttered to himself. "Jeez." Dorian opened the window of the bathroom, taking a deep breath of the fresh air. It was raining, and dark, although the Isle of the Lost was still visible in the distance, the rocky coast of the island glaring ominously at him.

The fresh air felt excellent for him, refreshing him and clearing his head in preparation for the ball. He washed his hands when he was finished with the bathroom, and walked back to the ballroom, only to hear voices yelling and chaos from down the hall.

"I can't stand this!" A girl's voice cried.

"Mal! Please!"

 _Ben_.

"Crap," Dorian thought. He sprinted down the hall and back into the ballroom, where at the very end of a long red carpet, stood Ben, Evie, Carlos, Jay, and Mal with Ben's parents, the Beast and Belle.

Mal's eyes were glowing yellow in hysterics.

 _Great,_ Dorian thought. _A new color? Exciting_.

He ran up to the group, where Mal was backing away frantically.

"I can't do this anymore! You're just expecting me to become this- this princess that I'm not! I'm not _from_ here! I can't do this!"

Ben's eyes widened. "Mal- don't do this."

Carlos raised his hands. "C'mon Mal! Lighten up!"

"No!" She cried. "Don't you miss being evil? Being able to look at someone and send them running in another direction?"

Jay crossed his arms. "Never, honestly."

Mal's eyes widened in shock. They flashed a bright light, blinding everyone in the room. Green smoke appeared around Mal until it covered her body. Mal herself seemed to disappear into it, as the smoke swelled until it nearly filled the entire ballroom. Almost immediately as it begun, the smoke vanished, in its place a thirty foot tall black and green dragon.

"Mal!" Ben shouted.

The dragon roared three times, before flying in a circle and out of the skylight. The ground trembled, and Dorian fell, hitting his head on the ground and making him see double. His vision blurred, colors mixing together as if he were drunk. The last image in his mind was the black dragon flying in the direction of the Isle of the Lost, before he passed out.

* * *

"Dorian! Dorian, wake up!" A familiar voice rang in his head. He opened his eyes.

"Evie?" He leaned forwards to see a girl with blue hair trying to shake him awake gently, her own eyes red and puffy.

"Get up, please! We have a _huge_ problem on our hands," she said.

"What?"

Then, it all came back to him; Mal spazzing out, turning into a dragon, her eyes glowing _yellow_ instead of green like when she normally uses magic, and then he recalled her flying away to the Isle of the Lost.

"Mal transformed, and cursed everyone! Everyone's under a sleeping curse!"

"What do you mean, _everyone_?" Dorian said.

Evie took a deep breath. "Well, you and I, and then Ben, Carlos, and Jay. We weren't hit by it. She knocked us all down when she transformed and flew off. But- but Doug!"

She slapped her cheeks, most likely attempting to pull herself together. "The boys went to make sure that nobody was hurt, and to see if anyone is still awake. They should be back by now. I stayed here to see if I could get you to wake up."

She reached for her mirror. "Magic mirror, shine a bright light." The mirror flashed a brilliant white light as if it were a beacon. She waved it outside.

"That way, they'll know to come back," Evie said.

Moments later, Jay, Carlos, and Ben entered the ballroom. The five of them gathered right below the skylight where Mal transformed and flew away.

"We can't break the sleeping curse," Ben said.

"So what should we do? We can't just leave Mal alone on the Isle of the Lost, and this curse needs to be broken." Evie said.

"We have to head back," Carlos said.

"We're heading to the Isle of the Lost?" Dorian said. "To bring back Mal?"

"It's the best plan we've got," Ben said. "Besides, she can't just run away like that. She knows that she's good. She doesn't belong there."

"How do we get there?" Jay said.

"Well," Dorian said. "I think I have a solution to that." He fingered his necklace.

"These pearls were my mom's, but she gave them to me. They're artifacts from Ursula. If you swallow them, they'll transport you across any body of water, through any barrier, or anything, as long as you say the name of the place you wish to return to."

"Okay," Ben said. "But you only have enough to get there- not enough to get back."

"Well," Dorian said. "I don't think there's much of a solution for that. When we get on the Isle, we have to find a way to escape without them, or we're screwed."

"Fine," Evie said. "But first off, none of us can travel dressed like _this_." She gestured to her dress, and the suits of the boys.

"She's right," Jay said. "We would look absolutely ridiculous on the Isle of the Lost like this."

"Ben, Dorian," Evie said. "Come with me. I'll get you some nice, villainous clothes. Carlos, Jay, go change. We'll all meet up at the beach in twenty."

Once everyone was in agreement of the plan, Dorian and Ben followed Evie to her dorm room- the one she shared with Mal.

Immediately, Evie began stripping. She changed extremely quickly, donning a blue leather dress and black and blue boots. She put on a black leather jacket.

"What's with all the leather?" Dorian asked.

"This is how you dress on the Isle. Now, come on, take your pick- wait, no. _I_ will pick for you."

She rummaged around in her closet, handing them each an outfit. "This is old stuff that Carlos and Jay had. I made it for them and they refused to wear the stuff. So, I repurposed it- it's yours now. Hurry and get dressed."

Dorian and Ben both changed into their clothes, examining their outfits in mild shock. Ben wore black jeans with rips on the knees, black shoes, and a leather blue and black shirt. Over it, he wore a black, sleeveless leather jacket.

Dorian on the other hand, wore black leather pants, a red shirt with a hood, and a red and black checkered belt. He wore black boots and had a wallet chain- with no wallet.

"I look ridiculous," Dorian said.

"You look absolutely evil. Now c'mon! We have to move!" She ran out of the room, followed by Ben. Dorian took one last look at his reflection, before pulling on the hood, and following after them.

The beach was not _terrible_ for Dorian. The rain had since lightened considerably, and everyone gathered around him, waiting for a pearl. He pulled off his necklace, handing each person a single pearl, saving one for himself.

"Alright," he said. "Swallow it, and immediately say the Isle of the Lost. Keep in physical contact so we all arrive immediately together. On three."

"One."

"Two."

"Three."

They swallowed the pearls.


	2. Chapter 2: The Homecoming

**Chapter Two**

Mal landed on the Isle of the Lost in the middle of the night, covered by rain and bad weather. The rain helped clear her mind. The rocky coast was bordered on one side by the magical barrier that kept things in, and on the other by a dark, indescribable blackish rocky coast. Mal decided that if she were to paint it, the color would be a mixture of Payne's Gray, Ultramarine, and Burnt Umber. The rocky coast was nearly vertical in some places, and at others, almost a flat hill. She recognized where she was quite well.

"Let's go find him," Mal muttered to herself.

As Mal walked down the beach, she recalled the circumstances leading up to her arrival on the Isle in full detail; she wigged out in the middle of a ceremony, and ended up accidentally putting everyone under a massive sleeping spell, transforming into a dragon, and flying back to the Island. She needed to return to Auradon to reverse the curse, and if she was going to do that, she needed to seek out one of her few friends on the island before she left: Terry, the son of Ursula, and one of the only real magic-users on the Isle.

After a falling out with Ursula, he moved into a lair of his own on the coast: a cave where Mal would be able to get some help with getting out of this place.

She climbed over the jaded crags, seeing the mouth of the cave open, black as pitch, before her. Even as the rain had begun lightening up, she supposed she'd get even wetter when entering the cave. She climbed inside the cave, the water reaching her ankles.

"Crap," she muttered.

She walked inside the cave along a passageway dimly lit by bioluminescent algae and other plants, taking extra caution to not slip and fall into the deeper, and most definitely dangerous waters along the side.

The familiar passageway opened up into a larger atrium, glowing blue and purple as a boy on a pedestal at least a story high tossed, seemingly nonsensically, various things into a cauldron. A large bivalve shell was open, presumably the cauldron's lid. He seemed completely ignorant of Mal, working almost exclusively on his brew.

"I'm _baack_ ," Mal said loudly enough for the boy to hear. She walked up to the pedestal as the boy continued putting things into the cauldron, before slamming the shell shut and jumping down to the ground below, with unexpected balance. He stood up straight, grinning a toothy smirk that would make anyone in Auradon want to toss him in mall jail. He wore ripped blue jeans, a black and blue leather shirt with three quarter length sleeves, and a beaten up black pirate hat. Around his waist was a yellow sash which supported a long cutlass.

He stepped into better light, directly in front of Mal, revealing very short cropped black hair, skin like yellow ochre in the sun, and dark brown eyes. His lips were uncharacteristically full for a male's, with a long nose that widened towards the end. He wore a necklace of many black pearls. His large black eyebrows raised excitedly as he cackled with unsettling eagerness.

"Mal! You _are_ back. What a.. joy." He crossed his arms. "I'm surprised that the most beautiful princess of Auradon would return here, to the island of us _leftovers_ ," he said derisively.

"You got a reason for being here?" He asked her. His voice was moderately deep, but very gravelly, as if every vowel he said were accented by a schwa.

"Actually, I may or may not have cursed the entire country and need to get back in order to fix it."

"Cursed?" Terry asked.

"Yeah," Mal sighed. "Sleeping curse. I'm trying to-"

"Wow! You really _are_ like your mother! Well, lucky for you, I might have a way to get off this place."

Mal frowned, mildly insulted. "Look, Terry. I don't know what your problem is, but-"

Terry drew his cutlass. "Watch it, bud. I'm helping _you_ , here. Don't finish that sentence. You don't even have magic here, but that potion right there that I'm brewing? Make ya wanna off yourself quicker than anything before."

Mal's eyes narrowed, deeply angered, but knew Terry's personality was often abrasive. "Alright," she said. "Let's do this.

Terry laughed. "Well, before we get you off the island, we have to restore magic to these pearls. They're artifacts of my mother's; they can transport anyone across any body of water when you swallow one and say your destination."

Mal scoffed. "Magic? Here? On the Isle of the Lost! You're crazy."

"Well, since you got ridda your mom," Terry said, "A new witch sorta took over. You know the enchantress who cursed the Beast in the first place?"

"Uh, no?" Mal said.

"Yeah. Nobody did. Then, she just showed up one day after you did in your mom. You haven't seen much of the Isle since you've been back, I'm guessing, because she revamped the whole place. Now, her trick technically doesn't break the rules: she can't cast magic herself. But somehow, she can bring magic back into items, and because of it she's the most powerful person on the island. She even took over the Evil Queen's castle, restoring it and kicking her out. Evie'd be pissed."

"Why is she even here in the first place?"

"That's the thing!" Terry said. "Nobody knows. She didn't really do anything _wrong_. She taught the Beast a lesson, if you ask me. Probably most people feel that way. Don't matter, though: she still wound up locked up like the rest of us."

"Okay. So you think she'll restore magic to the pearls?" Mal crossed her arms, frowning.

"I dunno," Terry said. "But I mean, you're the daughter of Maleficent, right? I'm the son of Ursula. We _have_ to have some kind of standing around here." His fingers fluttered excitedly.

"Time to get outta here." He clapped for a third time, and a large crab, easily the size of an ottoman, crawled out from the shadows. He climbed on top of it, and crossed his legs.

"Mal, hop on. This is gonna take us to the Enchantress."

Mal climbed up onto the crab, crossing her right leg over her left and crossing her arms.

Terry laughed harshly, standing up as the crab began crawling out of the cave and along the rocky cliff. "You might want to hold on. This ride is not going to be easy on you, buck-o."

Mal looked down, seeing a leather strap. She grabbed it with both straps as the crab began scaling a directly vertical portion of the cliff. Terry grinned toothily as he hanged off of the crab, holding onto it with one arm. The crab scuttled over the top of the rocky black cliff, stopping at the edge. Terry climbed off of the crab, as did Mal.

"Do we pay a fare, or something?" Mal said sarcastically.

"Yeah," Terry said dully. "Give me your voice and I give you a tail for three days."

Mal scoffed, looking around, her eyes widening. "What's up with this place?" The cliff itself was normally black, but Mal was not used to black growths emerging from the brownish earth, as if they were demonic obsidian tree stumps and hands, willing to pull her back down into the ground. She looked forward along the path to the town, and saw that even in the city, the black masses were overpopulating the square. Some even grew out of houses. Mal was used to being the most dangerous person on the Isle, but the black masses threw her off. The rain had since ended completely.

 _What is this?_ She thought. The masses- they must be trees, she decided- were not here a year ago. They had to be the result of this Enchantress.

"She did this," Terry said, seemingly reading Mal's thoughts. "She revealed herself back after you settled down in Auradon. Ever since, she's somehow been amassing power.. restoring magic. I'm fairly certain she casted a spell to create this stuff," Terry told her.

Mal crossed her arms, watching the crab scuttle back down the cliff. She shivered.

"I'm guessing we're not going to want to be seen, then, are we?"

Terry shook his head. "Definitely not. She'll kill us for sure. Maybe you especially, considering your boyfriend is kind of the child of her worst enemy and jailor."

"How exciting," Mal said. "I just _love_ it when people try to kill me. Favorite pastime, y'know?" She walked down the pathway in the direction of the city. Terry followed.

"Nobody knows this way; I'm the only one who walks in this direction because I hide out on the cliff."

"Nobody else knows about this pathway?" Mal stopped and turned to face him.

"Nope. One time, someone found it, and almost discovered my hideout. I had to." He said, shrugging.

"You had to what?" Mal said.

"Rake 'em cross the coals, of course," Terry said, grinning, a malicious glint appearing in his eyes. He drew his sword as he walked ahead of her, turning around at one point to fire back a smile, his canine teeth looking particularly long.

 _Are those sticking out past his bottom lip?_ Mal thought.

Mal took a deep breath, not wanting to point out that _she_ was aware of his lair. She followed behind him, frowning.

"What did I get myself into?"


	3. Chapter 2 (And a Half): The Rat

Mal grit her teeth as she crept through the forest to reach the Enchantress's Castle.

"Can you _please_ explain to me why we have to go through the _dangerous_ , _terrifying_ forest to reach this woman?"

"Going through the town will almost certainly get us caught and killed. That's a problem, bud. You die, you can't reverse your own damn curse."

Mal took a breath. "Thanks for that most _excellent_ motivation," she said scathingly. She pondered Terry for a moment, considering his personality. He was definitely one of the most outwardly evil people she'd ever met. While not as bad as someone like her mother, out of the kids of villains, he was pretty off his rocker. That was why she had always gotten along with him- he egged her on to do some of the next-level evil shit she wanted to do. She had heard, he'd actually killed people before. She definitely didn't want to know what he meant by "raking across the coals," earlier.

Although, she also knew he was really sensitive at heart. One instance in particular seven years ago reminded Mal of when she knew Terry was not so wicked: he once caught a rat in his home and was made to take it outside and kill it by Ursula. He really didn't want to, but he did as he was told.

 _"I decapitated it with a shovel," Terry said, almost mute. He looked at his hands as if they were dirty. He kept rubbing them as if he would rub filth off of them._

 _"So?" Mal remembered telling him. "It's just a rat."_

 _"I dunno," Terry said. "I just didn't like it."_

"We should rest," Terry said, snapping Mal out of her thoughts.

"Yeah," she responded. "If I remember correctly, Evie's castle is right here, super close."

"Yeah," Terry said. "It's beyond late, though. If we're going to do this, we should probably rest and wait for a few. I'm pretty cold. I don't normally ever like this, but let's start a fire."

He reached into a pocket, pulling out a small vial. "Lighter fluid," he said.

They spent the next few minutes gathering firewood to last about thirty minutes while they recovered their strength before sneaking into the Enchantress's castle.

Terry drew his sword, poured the lighter fluid onto a small patch of dried tree fibers, and sparked it. The flame immediately caught, causing a small fire. He put his sword away, and sat down next to it. Mal did the same.

"So," Mal said. "Can you explain to me what's been going on since I've been gone? How did all of this really happen?"

Terry shrugged. "Like I said, once you left and took out Maleficent, she came. Nobody knows where or when or anything. She just.. appeared. I worked with my mother, once, examining the Enchantress."

He took a breath, before continuing. "She went to the Beast's Castle to ask for shelter in the glamour of an old, ugly woman offering a beautiful rose in exchange for a night of security from the elements. He vehemently turned her away, and she cursed him, the castle, and enchanted the rose to work as the timer. My only guess as to why she'd be imprisoned now, would be because she cursed the innocents who worked at the castle along with him. But if that were the case, then why reveal herself only now?"

Mal remained silent. She hadn't mentioned to him her transformation or the circumstances surrounding the magic or the curse.

"So... What do you think her damage is?" Mal asked.

"I mean, I can't really tell. As far as I know, once she cursed the Beast, she vanished. But I'd suppose there's more to it than we're understanding."

"Okay..." Mal said. "What about her magic?"

"Well, nobody can really _use_ magic here, I think," Terry said. "Although, I can brew potions- anybody can. Potions have magical _properties_. I'm thinking that somehow she's brewing something that is creating external power for her to manipulate. I'm not exactly sure. I just know if _I_ were going to try and do it, that's how I would. At Serpent Prep they said that magic can be artificially created and spells stored in potions. I don't have that many, but that's why I'm always at my cauldron nowadays."

"Don't the particularly powerful potions like that need a magical incantation? You know, the kind that are _impossible to cast here_?"

"Yeah," Terry said. "Funny thing- you solve that by adding an entirely new potion into the brew. So technically, if the Enchantress, or anyone good enough at it really wanted to, they could probably cast some powerful stuff purely by replacing it with a potion on top of a potion on top of a potion somehow."

"So you think that's what she's figured out how to do?"

"Yeah," Terry said. "And when we reach her, because we have to reach _her_ specifically, otherwise we're dead meat if anyone else catches us, we have to bargain for her to restore magic to these pearls. That's the key to transport off the Island."

Mal sighed, watching the fire's embers sputter out.

"I guess it's time to get a move on, then, isn't it?" The pair rose.

 _"What was the problem with killing the rat?" Mal asked Terry. He kicked a blue crab scuttling by. Life's tough when you're ten._

 _"I could've let it go." He said. "I don't suppose that I would have, but it_ could _have lived. So maybe that's what bothers me. Mom really wanted me to kill it. She hates land rodents."_

 _"Yeah," Mal said. "Ursula doesn't seem like the type to tolerate things that she doesn't like."_

 _Terry looked up at her, his eyes flashing purple, like he were going to cast a spell. "Forget it. It's just a stupid rat. Nobody will miss it."_

 _Mal shook her head. While she definitely didn't feel bad for anyone, she knew what Terry was feeling. She also knew that he was really, really going to miss that stupid rat._

They began walking in the darkness out of the forest and into the vicinity of the Enchantress's Castle.

 **A/N: Hey guys! This is my first story, so I'm really excited to see all of the views and visitors on the first day! I was about to go to bed, but I figured I'd put up this little bit I had typed up. It was too short to be a standalone chapter but definitely not something I wanted to trash, so here it is! Hope you guys enjoy! I also would definitely appreciate some reviews; constructive criticism and things to improve upon would be much appreciated. Thanks!**


End file.
